


Reward

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android puss, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Ralph puss, Smut, Yaoi, blowjob, reward blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Ralph decided it was high time for he thanked Jerry for his help in the garden.





	Reward

Jerry smiled as he watched Ralph put their gardening tools away, he was humming and doing a little hop as he put the tools in their right places. He noticed he was wearing that shirt that was getting too small for him, the fabric riding up slightly as he reached for the higher shelves, and that pants that hugged his ass just right. Jerry blushed slightly and looked away, he shouldn’t look at him like that, not when he didn’t know. He had to keep his thoughts in check otherwise he’d get too flustered.

Having done washed his hands, Jerry turned around to find Ralph was right behind him, giving him a great spook.

“Oh! Gosh, Ralph, you scared me.” He exclaimed as he held his chest.

“Ralph is sorry. He just wanted to give you a treat for helping him in the garden today.”

Ralph leaned into him, slowly backing him into the counter, a warm smile on his face as he looked him up and down. Jerry laughed nervously under his gaze.

“Jerry doesn’t need a treat for helping Ralph, I’m just happy to hELP!”

Jerry was startled once again as Ralph palmed his crotch gently, tightly gripping the counter behind him while a soft moan slipped past his lips.

“Ralph thinks Jerry will like this treat in particular.” He smiled even wider.

Ralph licked Jerry’s lips gently before kissing him, Jerry kissed back just as gently, their tongues intertwining in a slow dance. Jerry moaned against his lips as he felt himself grow stiff in his pants, his hips gently rocking into Ralph’s hand. Ralph undid the button to his pants and hummed when he heard the zipper run down, he pushed down his pants down until it reached his thicc thighs, his fingers lightly grazed against his stiffening spike, Jerry moaned once again. Ralph’s lips slowly parted from the kiss, slowly pecking and running his tongue along his neck as he slowly descended, kissing him through his shirt and making him squirm slightly, he was always ticklish on his belly. Ralph now sat on his knees before him, stroking his dick with a tighter grasp. 

Ralph slowly drug his tongue along his length, hearing a sharp breath intake above him, He would flick it against his head and gently suck the tip before running his tongue all the way down his shaft, turning his head sideways so his mouth was against his length as well. Jerry moaned breathlessly as his dick grew hard against Ralph’s tongue, his breaths hot and loud. Ralph then placed both his hands on his thighs and took his head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it several times before sinking himself on it, Jerry hissed as his warm mouth very slowly engulfed his length, his hand instantly intertwining its fingers in Ralph’s hair.

Ralph started off slow. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking as hard as he can as he bobbed his head slowly on his length, moaning around his shaft at his taste and how much he throbbed against the roof of his mouth. He could feel himself getting wet from only tasting Jerry’s dick, practically drooling while his hand reached inside his own pants and rubbed two fingers against his node, his hands already slick with arousal. Jerry’s eyes were shut tight as his hand ruffled his hair, manoeuvring itself through soft locks until it reached the back of his head and he gradually pushed Ralph further down his shaft at a much harder pace. Ralph then allowed Jerry to fuck his mouth himself, gyrating his hips into his face slightly faster than Ralph’s original pace, making him gag on his spike as more drool dripped from his mouth and off his chin.

Ralph’s never really experienced it before but having Jerry ram his dick down his throat was so succulent.

Jerry was the first to cum. He grunted loudly as he came deep in his throat, bucking his hips roughly into Ralph’s face as he spent himself, he breathed hard as Ralph lifted himself off his dick, licking his lips before standing up and kissing him again.

“Did Jerry enjoy his treat?” Ralph smiled, his voice a little raspy, as Jerry nodded, “Ralph is glad.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Jerry pondered, trying his best to walk as he pulled his pants up.

“To enjoy the rest of your reward of course.”

And from the Cheshire grin he received, Jerry knew that this was going to be a long night, but also a great reward.


End file.
